Wars of the Remotely Sort
by hurriCADE
Summary: Of course, a simple task such as deciding what to watch on TV can be complicated in the most difficult ways if your names are Cat and Jade. Two-shot. Cade romance. Plot? I have no clue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so upset Victorious is getting cancelled! That show was like my life, and I'm gonna be completely lost now D'x Victorious was inspiring, made me feel like a normal person, and now... *sob* D-don't look a me! Turn away!**

***cough* anyway, my devastation over this has me all fired up with ideas and inspiration; videos, plots, fics... I typed this two-shot up in roughly two hours, and I'm pretty proud of it myself. Hopefully the humorous tone lightens up the despair brought to us Victorious fans (I know I'm being a little over dramatic but c'mon... *frowny face*)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, but I wish it wasn't owned by Nick. Then maybe it would get more than three measily (yet completely awesome) seasons.**

* * *

"Cat, give me the remote!"

"No! Jaaaaaade, I don't wanna watch Blood Curse iii! It's scary and it hurts everyone in the movie!"

"Well I don't want to watch the Waggafuffles because it's stupid and it hurts my eyes, now give me the remote!"

Cat and Jade were both seated on Jade's living room couch, trying and failing miserably to find something the two could agree on to watch as they childishly fought over the remote. They had been dating for six months and, even though they were crazy for each other they still couldn't seem to agree on anything.

"It's my house, Cat! Now give it!" Jade said, holding her hand out.

"No, you'll turn it to something scary and then I'll have nightmares!" Cat whined, hugging the remote to her person.

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

Jade growled in frustration as Cat stuck out her tongue. The red head seemed capable of dragging Jade into the most childish of arguments.

"Cat!"

"Jade!"

"_Caaaaat!_"

"_Jaaaade!"_

"Give me the damn remote!"

The argument grew to a temporary halt as Cat gasped, eyes widening.

"...What?!" Jade huffed after a moments pause.

"You swore!" Cat said accusingly, pointing a finger at the taller girl. Said girl groaned. She reached to grab the remote, but Cat leapt off the couch.

"Cat!" Jade growled, taking off after her. The two girls ran back and forth throughout the two-story house, knocking things over and hollering at each other as Jade continually attempted to snatch the remote away from the red head.

Eventually Cat stumbled upon a small closet, ducking down into it just in time for Jade to round the corner and run right past her hiding spot. She sighed in relief. After waiting a few seconds she poked her head out, peering down the long hallway as she held her breath.

A pair of hands seized her suddenly, and she let out a scream as she began thrashing about wildly.

"Cat, Cat! It's just me," Jade's familiar voice sounded, quickly registering in the red head's mind as her screaming and squirming ceased.

"Oh, Jade you scared me. I thought you were a closet monster," Cat said, sounding relieved.

"If that statement came from anyone else I would have throttled them," Jade stated, releasing Cat's body from her hold. The red head gave her a pouty look and any anger Jade had harbored quickly dissolved. "Look, I'm sorry I scared you. And if you give me the remote I won't turn it to anything that will scare you."

Cat looked at her with big brown eyes. "Promise?"

Jade rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless. "I promise."

"Okay," Cat said slowly, "but only if you carry me back to the living room." She held her arms up toward Jade hopefully.

Jade raised an eyebrow, holding back a laugh at Cat's behavior. "What? No, I'm not carrying you Cat. It's not that far away." Cat simply pouted, and Jade took the remote slowly out of her hand. "Can we please go watch TV now?" Jade asked. Cat simply shrugged, playing wth her skirt. Jade raised an eyebrow before shaking her head, sauntering toward the living room. She plopped down onto the couch, glancing behind her only to realize Cat hadn't followed her out.

"Cat?" Jade called out. Getting no response she shrugged, pressing the channel up button.

Nothing happened.

Furrowing her brows she pressed it a couple more times, then attempted to press any other button. Power, channel down, volume up, 3, 0, 5, but nothing worked. Now thoroughly confused and suspicious the dark haired girl flipped the remote over, opening the back compartment.

"Cat! What did you do with the batteries?!"

"You should have carried me!" came the giggled response, and Jade groaned, falling back on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls were at a momentary standstill in their war over the remote. They had been for over fifteen minutes. Jade was sitting on the couch growing quite annoyed as she called out to Cat to bring the batteries back. Cat remained situated in the hallway in front of the closet she had hid in earlier, insisting that Jade carry her in exchange for the batteries.

"Caaaat!"

"No!"

"I'm gonna count to three!" Jade threatened. "One!"

"No!"

"Two!"

"No!"

"Three!"

"Carry me!"

Jade groaned, pressing her face into the nearby throw pillow. Cat could be very stubborn when she wanted to be. She decided to try a different approach.

"Cat, I'll give you a cupcake if you bring the batteries to me!"

There was a pause. "...What kind?"

"Uh... Chocolate?"

"Does it have icing on it?"

"No."

"Then carry me!"

Dammit Jade, you almost had her. "No wait, I looked at it wrong! It has icing! Lots and lots of icing!"

"No, you're lying! You already said there wasn't any icing!"

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know what I said but-"

"You lied to me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did! Liar liar, plants on fire!"

"It's supposed to be pants!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Cat!"

"Carry me! Carry me, carry me, _carry me, carry me, carry me, carry me, carry me, CARRY ME, CARRY ME, CARRY ME, CARR-"_

"**OKAY FINE!"** Jade snapped, breaking through Cat's begging as she slid off the couch. Cat cheered happily as the taller girl trudged through the house, entering the hallway. She wordlessly reached down where Cat was sitting, seizing her up bridal style. Cat giggled cheerfully, wrapping her arms around Jade's neck so not to fall as she was begrudgingly carried back into the living room.

"There. Happy?" Jade growled, unceremoniously dropping Cat onto the couch.

"Thank you Ja-"

"Yeah whatever. Batteries now?"

Cat handed Jade the batteries, and Jade sighed in relief, seating herself next to the red head on the couch. The war was over. Popping the batteries back into place she began flipping through channels as if nothing happened. Eventually she landed on the history channel, where they were discussing Julius Caesar.

"I don't wanna watch this, Jade," Cat whined, lightly tugging at Jade's elbow.

"Why not? It's not scary," Jade reassured her as she furrowed her brows.

"I know but it's boring," Cat stated simply, reaching for the remote again.

"Cat, no," Jade warned, holding the remote out of Cat's way, but Cat easily snatched it back. As she tried to change the channel however, she realized why Jade had not put up much of a fight.

"Jade, it's not working!"

"I know," Jade said smugly, showing the red head the batteries before she dropped them into her bra. "I'm not watching the stupid Wagafuffles marathon."

Cat pouted, slumping against Jade. Satisfied with her win, Jade turned her head back to the screen.

After a few minutes Jade felt Cat trace her fingers up and down Jade's arm slowly. She shivered at the sensation, goosebumps growing on he skin at the touch.

"Cat?" Jade spoke quietly.

"Hmm?" Cat hummed in Jade's ear before blowing on it. All thought seemed to flow out of Jade's head as Cat began to place tiny kisses behind her ear. The small girl nipped at her earlobe before moving to leave slow kisses on Jade's pale neck. Jade moaned, moving her head back to grant the red head better access. Cat worked her way up slowly toward Jade's mouth, running her hands up and down the dark haired girl's sides as she strattled her lap. Her lips grazed Jade's chin slowly, dark lusty emerald eyes meeting her own chocolate brown ones. Her searching hands just barely grazed the sides of Jade's breasts, causing the dark girl's breath to hitch suddenly. Jade moved her own hands up to encircle the red head's waist, pressing their bodies flush together and making both girls moan on contact.

"Cat," Jade mumbled as Cat's mouth hovered over hers. Their lips gently pressed together, easily falling in sync with each other's motions. Jade could feel Cat's lips curve into a small smile, and she licked Cat's bottom lip tentatively. The red head giggled, opening her mouth as her tongue flew out to clash with Jade's. They fought in their mouths passionately as Cat's hands roamed, her hands going up Jade's shirt as she massaged Jade's stomach. The taller girl's skin tingled with the sensation and her hands began to roam as well, travelling Cat's sides before going around to the girl's behind. Cat giggled in Jade's mouth, her hands stroking around the pale girl's bra. After awhile their make up session began to wind down and Cat slowly broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Jade's.

"Wow," Jade said simply, opening her eyes to gaze into Cat's own warm pools of chocolate.

Cat gave a sweet smile. "You're a good kisser, Jade."

"You're not so bad yourself," Jade grinned back. Cat slowly slid off Jade's lap, situating herself comfortably at the pale girl's side. "Now can we watch TV without anymore interruptions? Not that I didn't like the last one."

Cat nodded. "Yeah, but I get to pick what we watch."

Jade's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? But I..."

Cat grinned, holding up the two batteries in her hand triumphantly. Jade's eyes widened, her hands flying up to feel in her bra stupidly. Sure enough, the batteries were gone.

"How did- but, wait..." Jade stammered. Cat simply laughed, changing the channel back to the Wagafuffles once again. Jade slumped into the couch. Cat was a lot sneakier than she had originally thought; Jade was really rubbing off on her. The dark haired girl pulled out her phone exasperatedly, deciding to visit theslap.

Jade's status: Never get into a fight over what to watch on TV with Cat. She will win.

A few minutes later comments began to pop up.

Beck Oliver: Cat Valentine defeated the all mighty Jade West? Never thought I'd see the day.

Jade rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend's humorous personality. She was just glad their break up hadn't been so messy that they were left unable to speak to each other. She typed a response, deciding to leave out Cat's sneaky seduction.

Jade West: Har har. She just ran off with the remote. What was I supposed to do?

Tori Vega: Couldn't you just push the buttons on the TV to change the channel?

Jade read the half latina's comment three times before face palming. Stupid, stupid, _stupid._ Why hadn't she thought of that? Of course, she was not going to admit she'd been outsmarted by both Cat _and_ Tori in less than half an hour.

Jade West: What are you, 170 years old? Get off my status Vega.

* * *

**A/N: And scene. You like it? I never realized how freakin' hard it is to write a makeout scene with two girls! Since they're the same gender, you have to refer to them by a title constantly in order for you to be able to distinguish which one you're talking about (y'know, instead of he and she)! Geh! If anyone has any writing tips to make it flow smoother, I'd be all ears.**

**Also, I know I've placed it occurring in Jade's house and everything, but everytime I read this I always end up picturing Tori's couch and stuff. I can't help it, I don't know what Jade's house looks like. Tori's house is the only dwelling I can associate with Victorious, so I end up doing just that. Does that make sense? Does this happen to anyone else? Just curious.**

**I've been wondering, since Victorious is ending, is it going to be the kind of show that'll live on through the fans? Like where people continue fic writing and video making for it, even when it's long gone? Or is it all just going to die off? End up as one of those shows like "Oh, yeah, I remember that show. I forgot all about it". I know for a fact I won't be able to let it go easily, I absolutely freaking love this show. What about you?**

**Just some questions to ponder.**

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:)**

******~;3'~hurriCADE~';3~**


End file.
